Tras salir del sueño
by Iskha
Summary: Hinamori aun está dévil, pero el peligro a pasado, hora de reconciliacion....[HitsugayaXHinamori]


Hacía ya un mes de la partida de Aizen y todo estaba muy tranquilo, aunque en los corazones de los shinigamis reinaba la inquietud, más que nada por la tranquilidad sobrenatural que se notaba en el ambiente.

Los cerezos ya estaban en flor y llenaban las calles con sus pétalos, Hitsugaya andaba tranquilo, con su pose orgullosa que siempre le caracterizaba. Iba a visitar a Hinamori que había mejorado los últimos días. La verdad es que no la visitaba mucho, las cosas estaban ahora animadas y Matsumoto muchas veces le invitaba a fiestas rebosantes de sake a las que el no deseaba asistir. Pero su teniente siempre le insistía diciendo"vamos, capitán, le ayudará una buena borrachera" Y luego el se sentaba en una esquina, mirando a ninguna parte y pensando en los ojos casi vacíos de la chica enferma.

A pesar de mejorar en su salud, la pobre teniente empeoraba en ánimo y esto afectaba también al de Hitsugaya.

Entró en la habitación y un dulce olor le golpeó la cara, entonces se dio cuenta de que aquel olor era mucho mejor que cualquier borrachera.

La chica miraba con los ojos llorosos por la ventana, el capitán se quedó en la puerta sin atreverse a entrar, mirándola, pero ella se dio cuenta y giró la cabeza sorprendida.

El no supo reaccionar a tiempo y ella se le adelantó, dejando ver una leve sonrisa sin fuerzas.

-Cuánto tiempo…

El chico bajó la cabeza pero no cambió de expresión.

-Siéntate por favor.

Había un silencio incomodo, acercó una silla a la cama y se sentó frente a ella.

-Siento haber tardado tanto.

Hinamori no contestó, se limitó a mirarle los preciosos ojos azules. Sentía tantas cosas que se agolpaban en su cabeza. Hacía tanto tiempo que no le veía que las emociones se habían tranquilizado, pero en ese momento todas se habían revelado y empujaban sus lágrimas animándolas a brotar y aceleraban su corazón... Todo lo que sentía no debía guardárselo y lo sabía.

-Hitsugaya-kun… yo…

Pero Hitsugaya no la dejó hablar, en un acto que ni él mismo entendió, se levantó de la silla y salio de la habitación sin decir nada, quizá no estaba preparado para hablar con ella, quizás aquel fuera el mas fuerte acto de cobardía que había cometido.

Recordó el momento en el que luchó contra Ichimaru por ella, se atrevía a matar la gente que fuera necesaria para proteger a aquella persona que era ni más menos la que mas amaba. Pero ahora no era capaz de contestarle, es más, ni siquiera de escucharla.

La chica se quedó sola, sin entender nada, agachó la cabeza y no pudo controlar sus lágrimas.

-Idiota…

Se mordió los labios tan fuertemente que se hizo sangre y después se volvió a tumbar tapándose la cabeza con las sabanas blancas manchándolas de lágrimas y del rojo intenso que emanaba de la mordedura.

Poco a poco Hinamori se durmió entre sollozos, pero tras la puerta permanecía estático Hitsugaya, pensando en lo mal que lo hacia todo.

Sentía un odio visceral hacia si mismo y hacia sus actos, agachó la cabeza y se fue dejando caer asta sentarse en el suelo.

Él mismo estaba seguro de que se había enamorado de su compañera de juegos, muchas veces se había planteado que fuese el cariño y la preocupación mezcladas lo que le hacia confundirse, pero descartó todas esas posibilidades cuando le dijeron que su pequeña amiga había despertado del coma.

Quizás, pensó, solo temía la posibilidad del rechazo, o quizás temía más que nada el nombre de Aizen.

Durante la semana siguiente, Toushiro ni siquiera se planteó pasar por la enfermería, pero más tarde se enteró de que Hinamori ya podía salir de vez en cuando a dar paseos por el jardín.

Uno de los shinigamis del cuarto escuadrón la ayudaba a mantenerse en pie o empujaba su silla por los jardines llenos de pétalos, mientras tanto, Hinamori sólo podía pensar en el capitán del décimo escuadrón, tan frió siempre como su bankai.

Una mañana, el acompañante de la chica la dejó un momento sola, para que pudiera pensar a la sombra de un árbol. Hinamori giró la cabeza y pudo ver a lo lejos al frío y orgulloso chico.

Hitsugaya andaba siempre firme, se había acercado al parque para dejar actuar al destino, si este quería que se cruzara con la chica que amaba, el estaba decidido a escucharla. Pero al verse frente a la situación su cuerpo se puso en tensión y estuvo dispuesto a pasar de largo, hasta que la chica dijo en voz alta pero siempre muy dulce.

-Buenos días capitán. ¿Sabes? Eres tan frío que quizá haya que pedir una manta.-La voz de Hinamori albergaba algo de rencor comprensible.-Si me ayudas, quizá podamos dar un paseo juntos.

Hitsugaya se resignó y se dio la vuelta para empujar la silla por el camino de tierra.

-Hinamori, yo… se que no e echo bien, se que no hago nada bien.

-Tienes razón-El orgullo del capitán fue dañado pero este seria capaz de perdonarle lo que fuera.-Entonces quise hablar con tigo y no me dejaste, ¿crees que ahora podrás reprimir tus ganas de salir corriendo?

-Lo siento.-Le aliviaba verla de espaldas y no tener que mirarla a los ojos, su pelo ondeaba con el viento suave y percibía ese olor siempre dulce.

-Toushiro- él abrió sus ojos cristalinos de la sorpresa al oír su nombre de los labios de Hinamori.-No he de guardarte rencor, porque quien se comportó peor fui yo. –Hitsugaya intentó callarla pero ella se adelantó- escúchame por favor, me e dado cuenta muy tarde de que me equivoqué, pensé estar enamorada de Aizen.

La palabra más temida por el capitán culminó en su suspiro del chico y acabó con las pocas fuerzas que le ayudaban a empujar la silla.

-No me preguntes por que me confundí tanto y no vi la verdad, porque aún me castigo a mí misma, pensando que a lo mejor sí merezco el trato que me estas dando.

-No siguas por favor, no mereces nada de lo que te está pasando. Yo, que debí protegerte, ahora soy el que más daño te hace con mi cobardía.

Hinamori levantó la mano por encima de su hombro y agarró la del chico ahora más sorprendido.

-Levántame Toushiro.

Él salió de su ensimismamiento y dio la vuelta a la silla para ayudar a incorporarse a su amiga. Al levantarse pudo oler más de cerca su perfume y sintió su calor tras la bata blanca. La cogió de las manos y dejó que la chica se apoyara en su hombro.

Hinamori no tenía fuerzas para mantenerse en pie, pero su compañero podía con su peso perfectamente, al apoyarse en su hombro sintió en el brazo el roce de su pelo y le miró a los ojos, se sentía intimidada por aquellos ojos del chico que siempre había sido sólo su amigo. Un chico que mostraba siempre una fortaleza que ella no tenía.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, la chica sabía lo difícil que era para el capitán expresar sus sentimientos y ella no sabría cuales serían hasta que él se decidiera a decírselo. Ante todo temía su enfado, ella más que nadie había admitido su error al pensarse estar enamorada del malvado capitán Aizen, pero ahora sabía muy bien que a quien amaba era a Hitsugaya.

Anduvieron con dificultad hasta un pequeño claro entre los árboles y comprobaron que no había nadie alrededor para después sentarse.

Era la hora de comer y no pasaría ningún shinigami más por allí en tres horas más o menos.

Ninguno de los dos sentía hambre, sólo querían que aquel momento se alargara hasta que los dos se pudiesen haber sincerado.

La muchacha miró al cielo y descubrió lo oscuro que estaba.

-Va a llover, y mucho.

-Me da igual, pero no quiero que te mojes.

Ella le miró sorprendida por el comentario, entonces el chico, sonrojado, intentó remediar el error.

-Acabas de salir del coma como aquel que dice, si te pusieras peor por mi culpa la capitana Unohana me odiaría eternamente.

Momo no se lo tuvo en cuenta y dejó de mirarle a los ojos, desviando su mirada hacia su mano, muy próxima a la suya.

Tosió un par de veces casi en voz baja y Hitsugaya la miró preocupado.

-Momo, no quiero que empeores, vayámonos.

-No, me gusta estar contigo- un aire muy fuerte se levantó y movió el cabello y la bata de la chica violentamente -quiero…

Un trueno le cortó y el viento empeoró moviendo los árboles violentamente. Hitsugaya se acercó a la chica apoyando su rodilla a su lado y tapándola con su cuerpo.

Miles de ramas se desprendieron de sus troncos y ahora amenazaban con golpearlos. El chico acercó su cara a la de Hinamori hasta rozar su frente con la mejilla.

Ella agarró su mano con fuerza y la llevó hasta sus labios besándola.

-Tengo miedo, Toushiro.

-No te preocupes.

Una rama grande golpeó contra su espalda fuertemente y el chico tuvo que esforzarse por no caer sobre ella. La vista se le empezaba a nublar y le costaba respirar pero aun sentía el tacto de los labios de Momo en su mano y esto le reconfortó y le animó a seguir consciente, debía protegerla, ahora no debía ceder al dolor punzante en su columna.

Pensó en levantarse y enfrentar al viento cortando las ramas punzantes con su zampakutho, pero después se dio cuenta de que para hacerlo tendría que soltarla y no quería.

A lo lejos se escuchó por encima del viento un sonido familiar, Hitsugaya no pudo girarse para mirar, pero Hinamori despegó sus labios de la mano tibia y pudo susurrar:

-Es Unohana, con su bankai.

Toushiro reaccionó poniéndose en pie y cogiendo a la muchacha, sin darse la vuelta y protegiéndola del viento esperó a que la capitana se posara justo enfrente. Podía notar como las ramas cortaban sus brazos y su cara, miró al frente y vio el gigantesco bankai de la capitana. Subió de un salto, y acomodó a la muchacha entre sus brazos.

El monstruo levantó el vuelo por encima de los jardines y los llevó a los tres a la entrada de la enfermería.

Hitsugaya bajó de él y llevó a Hinamori por los pasillos llenos de actividad, la chica había perdido el conocimiento y su cara mostraba ahora, como siempre, la dulzura de un ángel, aun estaba muy dévil, pensó Toushiro.

El viento y la tormenta repentina había causado varios desastres y la enfermería estaba rebosante y ruidosa.

Unohana les acompañó a una habitación tranquila y Toushiro dejó a la chica en la cama, para después arrodillarse al lado, mirándola todo el rato.

La capitana fue a decir algo pero uno de los shinigamis del cuarto escuadrón avisó desde la puerta:

-Capitana, en el norte del sereitei se han derruido varias casas y hay heridos, necesitamos su ayuda.

La mujer se dio la vuelta y abandonó la habitación dejándoles solos.

Arrodillado en el suelo, con los brazos sobre la cama y su mano cogida a la de ella, observó que la cama era bastante grande y la habitación acogedora y cálida. Poco a poco volvió a notar el dolor punzante en su espalda y comenzó a sudar por todos los poros, finalmente entre murmullos de quejidos por la angustia se quedó dormido cogiéndola la mano.

Hinamori despertó en una cama grande, lo último que recordaba era a su querido Toushiro protegiéndola en aquella tormenta, pero enseguida notó algo que la aceleró el corazón. Sobre su cadera sentía un brazo que la abrazaba y toda su espalda estaba en contacto con alguien que compartía su cama. El olor fue inconfundible, Shiro-chan la estaba abrazando, la alegría recorrió su cuerpo y un placer indescriptible la hizo sonreír, no obstante, no se movió, quiso permanecer en esa postura mas rato, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo. Cogió la mano del chico y volvió a relajarse, fingiendo dormir.

Hitsugaya abrió los ojos lentamente, no se sentía muy bien, aunque la espalda le dolía mucho menos, de repente se sobresaltó al comprobar su situación, Hinamori estaba a su lado, pegada a él, y su brazo la cogía por la cintura dulcemente, mientras ella agarraba su mano firme pero siempre con la delicadeza que la caracterizaba, no quiso moverse, simplemente utilizó su mano libre para acariciar los cabellos de su amada. La chica no pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad al notar aquello, y continuó haciéndose la dormida.

En la habitación irrumpió un shinigami del cuarto escuadrón:

-¿Esta despierto señor?

Hitsugaya intentó disimular la situación y se dio la vuelta para mirar al hombre rubio y alto que le había preguntado.

-Señor, lo sentimos, no nos dimos cuenta del traumatismo grave que tenía en la espalda. La enfermería esta llena y hemos tenido que ponerle en la misma cama que la teniente, disculpe las molestias, le hemos suministrado un calmante que no hará desaparecer el dolor, pero que lo suavizará. Y ahora, si me disculpa, su ropa esta en ese armario, pero le recomendamos que no se mueva- El hombre hizo un saludo y salió de la habitación.

Hitsugaya se incorporó con dificultad en la cama y murmuró:

-Que poco orden…

Intentó levantarse pero Hinamori reaccionó cogiendole del brazo. Él se dio la vuelta sorprendido y un dolor recorrió su espalda hasta las piernas.

-Lo siento- se disculpó la chica ante la cara de dolor de Toushiro.

-No… no pasa nada- entonces se dio cuenta- ¿estabas despierta?

-Lo estaba, quédate aquí conmigo por favor.

No había nada que Hitsugaya deseara más, se volvió a recostar en la cama y se tumbó boca arriba. Ella le cogió la barbilla y le giró la cara hasta poder mirarle a los ojos azules directamente. El chico se puso de lado y ambos quedaron muy cerca, tanto que podían notar la respiración del otro.

Se agarraron de la mano inconscientemente, entrelazaron sus dedos y juguetearon pasando las yemas por las palmas.

Al final Hinamori abrió los labios y se sinceró con la voz temblorosa:

-Shiro-chan, te quiero.

El chico se quedó paralizado y después se acercó más para besarle la frente.

Pero ella le detuvo poniéndole los dedos en los labios, levantó la mano de él y la puso sobre su cadera.

-Te quiero demasiado como para conformarme con un simple beso en la frente.

Entonces Hitsugaya se dejó llevar y la apretó por la cadera, juntándola más a él.

-Momo-chan, yo también te quiero.-susurró en un suspiro, levantó la mano libre y acarició su cara con dos dedos, primero la frente, pasando alrededor del ojo, esos ojos castaños que expresaban tantas cosas; la mejilla sonrosada; el cuello y por fin los labios, provocándole una sonrisa dulce y tierna a la chica.

De repente sintió unas ansias terribles de besar sus labios, se acercó despacio y nervioso.

Ella se impacientó y se acercó rápida hasta tocar su boca con la del capitán.

Sin duda, Hinamori sabía igual de dulce que olía. El beso fue lento, los dos querían alargarlo lo máximo posible, los labios rozaban unos contra otros provocando chispas de pasión.

Momo levantó su mano libre para cogerle la cara a Toushiro, después la deslizó por el cuello y la nuca y la metió entre la tela de la bata blanca del muchacho, sintiendo su cálida espalda.

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, los ojos casi siempre fríos como el hielo de Hitsugaya ahora brillaban a la poca luz que quedaba en la habitación. Esta era tan grande, pero ellos ahora ocupaban tan poco espacio que se sentían uno sólo.

-Pensé que nunca me atrevería- susurró Hitsugaya- gracias Momo, sin ti nunca habría pasado lo que tanto deseaba. No merezco todo esto, aquella vez… fui un cobarde.

Ella le hizo callar y le besó de nuevo, esta vez más pasionalmente, acarició la espalda del chico un poco más abajo y notó todas las heridas que había sufrido defendiéndola. Hitsugaya se dio cuenta y se separó de ella, la miró a los ojos pero ella agachó la mirada, se sentía culpable en cierto modo. La volvió a acariciar y le susurró.

-No te preocupes, ha merecido la pena.

Ella sonrió y se preguntó si su compañero era tan feliz como era en ese momento. Entonces levantó la mirada y vio que Hitsugaya le ofrecía su más tierna sonrisa, ella no pudo contenerse y le abrazó fuertemente.

-¡Au, mi espalda Momo!

Ella le soltó avergonzada y Toushiro la abrazó dulcemente, apretándola contra su pecho.

Era un día soleado, los heridos por la tormenta ya habían salido de la enfermería y todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Hinamori y Hitsugaya paseaban por el mismo jardín de cerezos en flor de hacía una semana. Llevaban las manos agarradas, con los dedos entrelazados, ella sonreía y charlaban de diferentes temas en común, tenían tanto en común que no se acababa nunca su conversación.

Decidieron sentarse a la sombra de un árbol pequeño, ella entre sus piernas, Shiro-chan apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica y cerró los ojos, el perfume de Momo era mil veces mejor que el de los cerezos. La agarró de la cintura y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

Hinamori giró la cabeza y vio su cara muy de cerca, era la cara de un niño, pero también la cara de un hombre, el hombre al que amaba.

Pensó en todo lo ocurrido, por un momento sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia la cara siempre acechante de Aizen pero enseguida se deshizo de la imagen. Acarició las manos de su compañero y notó el calor reconfortante que desprendía su cuerpo. Pensó que quizá se podía ser más feliz, pero también llegó a la conclusión de que teniéndole a él no lo necesitaba.


End file.
